Amor as Escondidas
by Uchiha haruno sakura chan
Summary: dedicada a minha amiga lis! Sesshoumaru é casado, mas não ama sua esposa. Então conhece Rin, que mostra a ele o que é o verdadeiro amor...por favor leiao e legal e a historia tem senas fortes[rin e sessy]


_**Notas de Rin-dessa –** Oi, gente. Esseé meu primeiro fanfiction então não liguem não, 'tá?_

_**Notas de Palas Lis –** Olá, pessoal. Eu conheci a Rin-dessa na net e ela é minha nova amiga virtual. Ah! Ela está dedicando a fic para mim /o/. Beijos!_

**

* * *

**

**Amor as Escondidas**

* * *

****

Sesshoumaru é um homem muito importante e casado com a adorável Sara. Tem uma vida sem graça, pois não ama a esposa mais.

Tem muito respeito!

_Numa tarde:_

Empregada: Senhora Sara, deseja alguma coisa?

Sara: Sim, saber onde estar meu marido!

Empregada: Ele foi pra empresa bem cedinho!

Sara: Ah, tá bom! Faz-me mais um favor?

**OooooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooO**

_No escritório:_

Inuyasha: Oi, Irritante!

Sesshoumaru: Oi, irmãozinho. "Com uma cara de deboche".

Inuyasha: Tem uns papéis pra você dá uma olhada.

Sesshoumaru: 'Tá. Deixa aí!

Inuyasha: 'Tá, mas ainda é pra hoje!

Sesshoumaru: Tudo bem! Deixa aí! Eu vou ver mais tarde!

**OooooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooO**

_Na faculdade: _

Kagome: Rin, você 'tá mesmo procurando um emprego?

Rin: 'Tô, sim. Depois da morte de meus pais eu 'tô quase sem dinheiro!

Kagome: Ahhh! Eu também, mas é pra bancar a minha faculdade!

Elas só ouviram uns gritos chamando-as: - Kagome-san, Rin-san, esperem por mim!

Sango: Aiii! Custava você esperarem um pouco? "Quase sem fôlego".

As duas: Aiii! É que nós estamos ocupadas procurando emprego, sabe?

Sango: Sério? Eu também! Tem uma empresa precisando de quatro secretárias... Vocês querem ir lá?

As duas: HAI!

**OooooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooO**

_No escritório: _

- Sesshoumaru-sama! – uma voz falando.

Sesshoumaru: Sim, Kikyou. Fale logo!

Kikyou: É que hoje tem as entrevistas das secretárias.

Sesshoumaru: Sim, peça pro Miroki atender elas.

Kikyou: Mas, senhor... O senhor é o presidente, tem que atendê-las!

Sesshoumaru: Hai, hai! Tudo bem.

Kikyou: Será às 11 horas, senhor.

Sesshoumaru: Hai.

**OooooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooO**

_Sala do Miroki: _

Miroki: Ai, ai, ai! Que dia cansativo! "Bocejando".

Inuyasha: Ainda hoje temos que escolher nossas secretárias.

Miroki: Graças ao chilique da mulher de seu irmão todas foram pra rua!

Inuyasha: E ainda mais: não 'tô com saco de entrevista ninguém!

Miroki: Quer saber? Só vou admitir uma bem gostosa!

Inuyasha : Você não aprende mesmo, né?

Os dois soltando uma gargalhada.

**OooooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooO**

_Chegou às 11 da manhã:_

Kagome com uma cara de desagrado.

Sango: Por que você 'tá assim?

Rin: 'Tá na cara! Com tantas pessoas aqui, por que nós três estagiárias seriamos escolhidas?

Sango: Porque nós temos talento pra coisa! "Sorriso".

As duas com uma gota enorme na cabeça.

De repente, ouviram:

- Senhorita Higurashi, por favor!

Kagome: EU! "Sem perceber, soltou um berro".

- Por favor, me acompanhe.

Kagome: Hai.

A senhora: Olha, você caiu logo com um empresário muito importante pra essa empresa.

Kagome: Sim! Vou ser a mais responsável possível.

A senhora: Acho bom, se quiser o emprego.

Kagome entrou no escritório e da de cara com Inuyasha, um lindo hanyou de cabelos prateados.

Inuyasha se surpreendeu ao ver a aquela linda garota.

Inuyasha: Qual seu nome?

Kagome: Kagome Higurashi, senhor!

Inuyasha: Tem experiência no caso?

Kagome: Pra falar a verdade, não, senhor. Sou novata nessa ária gostaria muito que o senhor me desse uma oportunidade!

Inuyasha: Gosto de sinceridade. O emprego é seu.

Kagome: Sério? Sérinho mesmo? Obrigada! O senhor não vai se arrepender! "Pulando pra todos os lados".

Inuyasha: Tudo bem, mas agora peça a senhora Kaede pra te mostrar o seu lugar.

Kagome: HAI!

**OooooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooO**

- Senhorita Shinomori (_N.A:_ Desculpe, não tinha outro sobre nome).

Rin: Sim?

Kaede: Sua vez.

Rin: Hai.

- Olha, ele é bem frio e sério. Sem brincadeiras, 'tá?

Rin: Hai!

_Toc toc toc_.

Sesshoumaru: Entre.

Kaede: Senhor, essa é a senhorita Shinomori.

Sesshoumaru: Claro, entre.

Rin ficou babando quando viu a beleza de seu futuro chefe, pelo menos isso ela pensava.

Sesshoumaru: Você tem experiência? "Olhou-a de cima a baixo".

Rin: Tenho, sim, senhor. "Com a cara mais lavada do mundo, pois mentia por necessidade do emprego".

Sesshoumaru: Não precisa mentir pra mim. Por que quer esse emprego?

Rin: É que os meus pais morreram e tenho que arranjar um emprego antes que fique sem dinheiro. "Cheio de vergonha, toda sem graça".

Sesshoumaru: Ah, 'tá! Pode ir. Qualquer coisa, entro em contato. Deixe o telefone com a senhora Kaede.

Rin: Mas, senhor...!

Sesshoumaru: Adeus.

Rin saiu com uma cara de choro.

_Meia hora depois:_

Kagome: Consegui! Consegui!

Sango: Eu também!

As duas comemorando!

Sango observou a amiga tristonha e perguntou:

- Por que 'tá assim?

Rin: Acho que ele não vai retornar a ligação! Acho que não consegui... Acho que 'tô frita! 'Tô na rua, além de desistir da faculdade! "Chorando".

As duas a abraçaram, num abraço bem apertado.

As duas: Calma! Vamos dar um jeito!


End file.
